


The Broken Arm

by PureFury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe-Human, Destiel - Freeform, Hurt Dean, M/M, Neighbors, alternate universe-not hunters, begins of destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureFury/pseuds/PureFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and human Castiel are neighbours. After an accident, Dean has to ask for Castiel's help to get to hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Broken Arm

The bubbling tomato soup was almost ready when there was rapid knocking on the front door of Castiel's small apartment. The blue eyed man pulled the the soup away from the stove and padded, bare foot, across the small living room and to the door. He pulled the door open with a pre-prepared smile on his lips. His brow furrowed slightly when he saw his neighbor leaning against his doorframe.

He'd been living beside the handsome man for the last 6 months but they hadn't shared more than brief smiles as the passed in the corridor. Castiel had to admit that the leather wearing womaniser peaked his interest, making him blush whenever they came into contact. He'd tried to gather enough courage to talk to him many times over the last few months but had backed out last minute every time. He only knew the man's name from a time when their mail had been mixed up.

Dean Winchester was giving him a charming smile as he peered down at the smaller man.

"Dean? Can I help you?" Castiel asked politely, knowing that first impressions matter (No matter how late the introduction was.)

"You know my name?" The taller man's eyebrows rose in surprise.

Castiel muttered something about mail before asking again, "What can I do for you?"

Dean grimaced slightly and his smile seemed apologetic which confused Castiel. The larger man turned slightly until his left arm came into view; it was held tightly against Dean's chest at a strange angle.

"Oh my goodness! What happened?" Castiel gasped as he reached out towards the visitor.

"I fell and now I think I've broken something." Dean shifted uncomfortably as he told his neighbor about his accident. His eyes stayed downcast on the cream carpet of the small apartment as though he was ashamed.

"How can I help?" Castiel gently placed a hand on the taller man's uninjured arm in concern.

"I-I.." Dean stuttered embarrassed by his, in his eyes, weakness. "I was wondering if you'd drive me to the hospital? If you could? If you're not busy…"

Without hesitation, Castiel jumped to respond, "Of course! Let me just grab my keys."

The shorter man rushed back into the apartment, checked the stove was turned off and quickly grabbed the keys to his car. He hurried back out to his neighbor and together they descended the stairs.

He practically pushed the injured man into his car as he panicked. Despite the pain, Dean chuckled lightly to himself at his neighbor's blatant freaking out. Castiel leapt into the drivers seat and fumbled with the keys, trying to get them into the ignition.

"It's alright. It doesn't hurt that bad." Dean attempted to calm the shorter man.

Castiel nodded and took a deep breath to steady his rampant nerves. He slipped his keys in and turned them smoothly causing his cheap car to rumble to life.

They made it to the hospital in a matter of minutes and Castiel pulled into the large parking lot before getting out. He waited for the other man to get out then he locked the vehicle behind them.

Dean glanced across at him in confusion, "You've done enough for me. I can't ask you to wait with me too."

"Dean," The shorter man placed another gentle hand on the uninjured arm and put on his most authoritative expression, "I'll come in and wait with you. After all, you'll need someone to take you home afterwards."

Dean couldn't hide the blush that creeped up his neck. People were very rarely so kind to him. He had noticed the small man the day that he moved in. The man's deep blue eyes and friendly smile had immediately grabbed Dean's attention. Dean was ashamed that he'd never built up the confidence to actually hold a conversation with his adorable neighbor. A smile tried to break into his lips as he peered down at the friendly man who stood opposite him.

"I don't know what to say… No one is ever this nice to me." Dean spoke quietly.

"Well, you deserve someone to be." Castiel smiled before walking up towards the hospital.

Dean jogged to catch up but winced as it jolted his arm. He hissed in pain. Castiel frowned at the painful sound.

"Hey, I don't think I caught your name…"

"It's Castiel." He blushed.

Dean smiled at the blush and stepped closer to the other man as they strode up to the hospital. His happiness almost dulling the pain in his arm.


End file.
